zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Stone Tower
The Stone Tower is a location in the world of Termina in The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask. Description The tower stands to the east of the abandoned kingdom of Ikana. It is easily the largest crafted object in Termina, its height being surpassed only by the mountain of Snowhead, and is multiple times taller than the Clock Tower. It has countless holes on the surface which could be windows, or "murder holes", through which boulders fall. The interior is a huge vertical shaft with floating blocks which move when a certain switch is pressed. The black abyss below the first level implies that there are many sub levels. ReDead roam around the platforms. Location It is situated in the Ikana Canyon, where only a girl and her father live. Her father was attacked by Gibdo, mummified men and nearly became a Gibdo himself, although he is transforming into one and losing his humanity. The only other ones who live there are Igos du Ikana, the king of Ikana, and his two bodyguards. The three of them has been dead for a long time but live on as Stalfos in their abandoned castle. History It is unknown why the Stone Tower was built and by whom. Considering the puzzles and difficult road, it might have been a hideout or military headquarters a long time ago. It might have been the base of the Garo since their leader is lurking in the temple. However, Igos du Ikana states, "Stone Tower is an impregnable stronghold! Not a hundred of my warriors could topple it!" This implies that he died while he and his army tried to climb it. That makes it puzzling that they would build a castle so near the enemy stronghold and not something simpler. The tower might have been built by the Four Giants since it would have been nigh impossible for human beings to build it. The Tower also has a reference to the Triforce. After inverting the tower so it goes upside-down the floating stones you can jump across have the Triforce on them (what you'll be standing on). Also, the pillars in east Termina field that are standing on either side of the road leading to the tower, have the Triforce on them. Theory 1: The Garo As The Creators of Majora's Mask The tower has clear connections to the Triforce, Majora's Mask, and the Four Giants. The fact that the Eastern Giant is held at the top of the tower seems to indicate that he was tasked with protecting the Stone Tower Temple. The presence of the Triforce also is puzzling, as whoever built the tower obviously had knowledge of its existence. It is possible the Garo, the shadow warriors whose leader is found within the Stone Tower Temple, were the creators of Majora's Mask, and that the pocket dimension Link fights Twinmold in was once a temple they had built to house the mask, or possibly the place in which they sealed it away since gamers learn that the "ancient tribe" sealed the mask away "in shadow." Due to the statement of Ikana's Igos du Ikana that his army could not topple the Stone Tower, it seems clear that whoever was inhabiting the temple eventually became enemies of the kingdom of Ikana. Igos also mentions that when the "doors of the Stone Tower" were opened, a curse flowed from its summit that laid waste to the entire region. This could possibly be the reason he and his soldiers attempted to climb the tower, to shut off the source of the curse and to destroy the ones that opened the doors of the Stone Tower. Theory 2: The Garo Re-Discover Majora's Mask Another more likely possibility is that the "ancient tribe" that created Majora's Mask built the tower and the Stone Tower Temple. Whoever built the tower had some knowledge of magic, since they infused the Ruby Emblem with the power to invert the tower and reverse gravity. This would also explain the appearance of the Triforce both within the temple itself and on the statues that line the way to Ikana Canyon, since the dark tribe was skilled in magic and likely knew of the Triforce due to its limitless magical power. Perhaps to mock the Triforce, they created Majora's Mask in a manner similar to the Fused Shadow of the Twili, but found that their creation caused entirely too much trouble. If this is so, they could have sealed the mask away within the pocket dimension of Twinmold inside the very temple they created it within as stated earlier before their race disappeared. Centuries later, the Garo could have taken control of the tower some time later as a means of a headquarters from which to fight the rival kingdom of Ikana, and accidentally re-opened the pocket dimension, rediscovering the mask in the process. The unsealing of Majora's Mask could then have created Twinmold to inhabit the pocket dimension and act as the source of the curse that turned Ikana into a wasteland. If this is so, the Garo could have turned the Stone Tower Temple into their base of operations and sparked a war against the kingdom of Ikana, in which Igos and his soldiers attempted to climb the tower to defeat the Garo and "close the doors" of the Stone Tower Temple to stem the curse that was slowly turning them into undead skeletons. Igos and his soldiers died in the attempt to climb the tower, and the Garo were cursed as well by the birth of Twinmold. In this manner, Majora's Mask found its way back into the world and into the hands of the Happy Mask Salesman years later. This would explain why both the Ikanans and the Garo are cursed as a result of the Stone Tower Temple and explain the unsealing of Majora's Mask since the Garo appear to have a little knowledge of magic and it appears unlikely the Mask Salesman would know the necessary magic to unseal the mask from its resting place. The Temple The tower might also be nothing but a protective cluster for the even more puzzling Stone Tower Temple, located on top. The fourth Giant is held there by the giant centipedes Twinmold. The most wondrous thing of all is the Ruby Emblem directly under the temple entrance. If the emblem is fired upon with a Light Arrow, gravity is reversed and objects are now attracted to the sky instead of the earth. This further implies that the tower was not built by humans. It also explains the numerous sub levels which keeps the tower from falling down to the sky. The gravity-flip must be restricted to Stone Tower since the seas and people in Clock Town are still there afterwards, time moves like normal however. Also, the lair of Twinmold is reached by falling into the sky through a hole in the flipped temple. The hole differs from the other pits since sand appears to float in it and vaguely forms a whirlpool, the sky and sun can still be seen through it though. The hole appears to be some kind of portal to a pocket dimension, since when Link falls through it, he finds himself not falling into the sky, but in a seemingly endless desert where Twinmold lives. In the desert there are some small pillars with several Majora's Mask pictures carved into it, this might imply that this was the home of the creators of Majora's Mask. Exploration of the desert is very restricted since if Link walks too far of, he will sink into the sand at an incredibly rapid rate. This might mean that the sand on the arena is on a mountain, or maybe even an ancient temple (possibly the one used by the ancient tribe that created the mask). Category: Dungeons